Waiting
by kzone07
Summary: Will destiny lead them to the person they wanted to be with or will they make there own decisions and lead there own life away from fate.
1. Chapter 1

**It's me. Back with another story, that probably nobody will read. but I really hope you do, cause that would make me so happy, like REALLY happy and it would also be delightful if I could honestly read at least a few reviews coming from you guys! :)**

* * *

"Hey Carls, you know what I hate the most?" Sam sat on the hood of the car that was on the iCarly studio.

"No, what?" Carly gave her a quick reply while she rummages through some boxes lying on the back of the studio.

Sam took a sip of her half emptied smoothie and said "You acting like a psychotic mess monster and me being early, where is Frednub anyway shows starts in five minutes"

Carly didn't look at Sam and said "He told me that he will be running late today but he promised that he'd be here on time"

Sam gave a loud grunt and looked at Carly and asked "Anyway what are you looking for?"

Carly didn't answer but when she finally lost her hopes she stood up and fixed her hair and faced Sam and said "You remember the ring that I wore during your mom's birthday party right?"

Sam prodded her eyebrows and said "Oh, seriously, I swear if your not Carly Shay I would punch you right in the head for reminding me of that event." and he smiled at Carly and asked "Why?"

"Well, I was fixing my stuff earlier today and I noticed that it wasn't on my desk and I remember wearing it while we were doing our homework's here at the iCarly studio just a few days back" Carly was holding her ring finger

"Maybe you didn't lose it here, maybe you lost it somewhere else" Sam suggested as she finishes her smoothie.

"I don't know but I was sure I had it in me when we were finishing our world history homework" Carly lamented

"Okay maybe you-"Sam was cut off when Freddie barged into the room and said "30 seconds till show" He was breathing heavily as he bends over to his tech cart to catch some air.

"Well, look who is late. Freddie "Dorkables" Benson" Sam announced sarcastically

Freddie glared at Sam and faced Carly and said "Me and my mom had dinner at this Chinese restaurant and-"

"We don't care, let's start the show" Sam butted him off and slammed her empty smoothie on Freddie's Cart and Carly smiled at Freddie giving him the signal to not answer Sam anymore which Freddie took easily and he just rolled his eyes and said "Okay in 5, 4, 3, 2," and he pointed at the two girls who were jumping and giggling at the same time while holding two flat meatloaf's.

* * *

"Hide me!" Gibby ran behind Carly's back and saw Sam balling up her fist and was looking straight right to her direction and she whispered "What did you do to her?"

Gibby was almost kneeling behind Carly's back and was sweating like there's no tomorrow and he answered in his deep yet shaky voice "I have no idea; She was just passing the hall when she grabbed me"

Carly gave him a nudge and she asked "Are you sure?" Carly looked at Sam who was coming close to her direction and turned around and clarified "Are you really sure, Cause she looks like she want to beat the fudge out off you"

"Gibson" Sam commanded

Gibby looked over at Carl'y shoulder and croaked "Yyy—eess?"

"Come here" She pointed at the spot right in front of her and Gibby crouched down at Carly and pleaded "Help me"

Carly sighed and faced Sam and said "Sam, really. Look at Gibby" She stepped aside and pointed at Gibby's direction and continued "His all balled up like a little baby whose going to be eaten by a unicorn"

Sam rolled her eyes and said "I'm just so mad right now and I need to hit something and his so unlucky I saw him"

"What happened?" Carly's tone concerned

Sam sighed and stated "I asked Freddwina to meet me at his AV lair, and you know how much humiliation that is for me?" her tone was getting louder and continued "TOO MUCH! And he wasn't there!"

Carly looked at Sam and asked "Did Freddie ask you to meet him at the AV room?"

"No" Sam inhaled and said "Melanie asked me if I could find someone who could fix her laptop and she gave me money, so I asked Freddnub to help me fix it so that I would not pay for anything and get away with Melanie's money. And so he said that I could just drop by at the AV room and he'll fix it, but his not there!"

Carly raised her eyebrows and asked "Then why put it all into Gibby?"

"Well.." Sam was lost for words when Brad came over to them and asked "Hey, is Freddie with you guys? I haven't seen him in our AV meetings these past few days and we're all busy for the whole gadgets convention and I haven't had a chance to talk to him since he asked me if he could borrow this electric remote, do you mind giving this to him?" and She handed it over to Carly and continued "I really need to go, mom's already outside" and he waved his goodbyes to the three of them and ran towards the door.

Carly Sam and Gibby looked at each other and Gibby spoke "Come to think of it, yesterday I asked Freddie if I could walk with him to your apartment to hang out but he said that I should go first and that he has some errands to do but I saw him come into this coffee shop few blocks away from school"

Sam snorted "Probably his doing some top secret nub stuff for that gadgets extravaganza Brad told us"

Carly looked at both of them and said "Probably"

* * *

It was already late and Sam was spending the night at Carly's but when she found out that Spencer hasn't done his groceries yet she went out and bought some and on her way down she saw Freddie running up the stairs and she called out "Hey Freddie!"

Freddie stopped and turned his head and said "Oh, Hey Sam!"

Sam's eyebrows almost met in the middle of her forehead and she said sarcastically "'Hey Sam?'"

Freddie looked at her for a few seconds when he realized he had done something wrong and blurted out "Oh no! The laptop, I'm really sorry"

Sam was about to attack Freddie with the wallet that she had in her hand but she stopped when she felt that her stomach was grumbling so she spoke "Your pretty lucky today, I'm just going to stop by at the little grocery just across the street and when I come back, I'm going to kill you" She shot Freddie a glare and turned her heels to the door.

Freddie looked alarmed but he shook the thought and said to himself "I'll just deal with Sam later" and he again ascended the stairs with great speed and when he reached his floor he looked at the door opposite to his apartment and he composed himself and knocked three times and when the door swung open. He saw Spencer with a toy hand gun on his cheeks and he looked at Spencer baffled and he greeted "Hey Spencer"

Spencer smiled at Freddie and asked "What is up, Freddiestien?"

"Uhm, you've got a toy hand gun on your cheeks?" Freddie pointed at Spencer's cheeks

"Oh! You noticed" Spencer screamed

Freddie shook his head and said "Yeah! I've heard!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I have this ear plugs on, Wait" He took the two ear plugs out of his ears and said "There, I can hear you more clearly"

Freddie nodded and smiled at him and he asked "Hey, is Carly upstairs?"

"I think she's in her room, Sam is staying in for the night" Spencer notified him

"Yeah, I saw her" Freddie looked down and thought of what Sam said to him, but he shook it off his thoughts and looked up at Spencer who was violently pulling the hand gun on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about this but-"He stepped sideways and gestured Freddie to come in while he tries to pull his cheeks away from the toy and continued "You can go upstairs, Carly is probably in her room right now"

Freddie nodded and he looked at Spencer for the last time before he goes up the stairs and shouted "You probably would want to put some oil or something"

Spencer looked at Freddie and said "I was about to do that" and he ran off to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets to find something useful.

Meanwhile, Freddie just got inside the studio; the lights were turned off so he flicked the switch to his left and he quickly moved to his tech cart and started fiddling with his laptop when suddenly out of nowhere the elevator swung open.

"Carly" Freddie stuttered

Carly gave him a small smile and said "Hey, What have you been up to"

Freddie knew that sooner or later Carly will ask him and he was trying to avoid it so he quickly said "I'm just installing some anti-virus on my laptop since our last iCarly was a little bit shaky"

Freddie thought that it would convince Carly and make her go along with the topic that he opened for them to talked about but Freddie was wrong, he knew that Carly wouldn't buy his 'Quick Change of topic' and she asked "Not that, but this past few days, you seem to be gone in so many places"

Freddie looked at Carly and he knew that she would notice it; he wasn't good with lying, not with Carly around so he moved to the side of his cart and said "Do you really want to know what I've been doing this past couple of days?"

Carly nodded and Freddie inhaled as much air as he can and asked "But can you promise me to not tell Sam about this" Freddie then looked behind his back to see if anyone was there but when he found nothing he looked back at Carly who was confuse and he asked "You promise?"

Carly gave him a small smile and said "I promise"

Freddie let out a small breath and he walked pass by Carly and said "Remember that day when I was really late for iCarly? When Sam came earlier than me?"

"Yeah, you said you'll be having dinner with your mom and some of her friends"

"Well-"He turned around and faced Carly who was fiddling with her thumb and continued "We went to this Chinese restaurant just a few blocks away from here"

"Oh, you mean the new one?" Carly's tone was excited

"Nah, we went to the old one, you know, just next to the new one" Freddie laughed

Carly smiled at him and she thought that this was the only time they had a real conversation after all the absence, little 'Hi's' and 'Hello's' and few quick small talks, this was probably the longest they've been talking to each other, and she felt good about it, she doesn't know why but she felt like it was really nice seeing him and talking to him like this.

"Hey Carls?" Freddie slightly shook Carly on her shoulders and she quickly shot up and said "Yeah, the old one?"

Freddie's raised his brows and let out a small chuckle and said "Yeah the old one" and he laughed a little and smiled at her

"What?" Carly hit Freddie playfully on his arm and asked "What's so funny?

Freddie was still laughing when she saw Carly looking straight at him and he suddenly shot up and composed himself and he quickly gave her a small smile and said "Nothing"

Carly rolled her eyes at Freddie and he didn't take it seriously instead he gave a small laugh before going over to his story again "So, we went to this old Chinese restaurant and you know that they give you those fortune cookie things"

"Oh yeah, Spencer said they were all real and powerful" Carly mentioned

Freddie looked at Carly in a disbelief manner and asked "Really?"

"Yeah, remember when he was trying to sell one of his sculptures to this rich guy that stays at apartment 7-J"

Freddie nodded and listened to Carly as she continued "Well, he ate at this Chinese restaurant, the old one, and he got this fortune cookie thing and he didn't believe it at first but it says there that he will be very rich on that day, and so when he went up to the guy in 7-J and asked him if his still willing to buy his work, the man just said yes to him and gave him 4G's"

Freddie looked astound as Carly finishes of her story and he said "Did it really say it that way?"

Carly laughed and remembered the memory and said "Yeah, it was written in that paper"

Freddie inhaled and looked down at his feet; Carly noticed his gesture so she asked "What did your fortune cookie tell you?"

"You know that I don't believe in those kinds of stuff" Freddie notified her.

Carly nodded slowly and asked "Why? What happened?"

"Well I really didn't open my fortune cookie while I was at the Chinese Restaurant; I just put it away, inside my pocket"

Carly folded her arm and Freddie continued "I left mom with her friends and I was half running, half walking back here in Bushwell since the weather is freezing cold and I was definitely late for the show but suddenly as I was about to cross the road I tripped on to something and I almost fell, luckily there was a bench just a few inches away from me. And so I quickly looked down at the thing that almost made me do a face plant on the snow"

He inhaled deeply and Carly asked "Were you alright?"

Freddie smiled at her and said "Yeah" and he moved a little closer to Carly and he reached in to his jean pocket and showed Carly a ring and he continued "I found this"

Carly looked at it closer and she suddenly said to herself "Where have I seen this before" and then she suddenly remembered.

Freddie looked at Carly's expression and he wasn't sure if she understands everything that he said so he whispered "Hey?"

Carly looked at him and said "What does this have to do with the fortune cookie?"

He gave out a small breath and said "Here, read it" he handed Carly a piece of folded paper.

Carly unfolded the small paper and she read "You will find eternal love today, never let go. Wait. You can never find another"

Freddie was looking down on his feet when he said "So, for the past few days I've been sitting inside this coffee shop just across the bench where I found that ring, and I know that it might sound pathetic or desperate but I'll wait, I don't know why or how I can find this person who owns this but I'm sure enough she'll be looking for this but until then I'll wait."

Carly looked at Freddie, her eyes staring directly at his, they were both trying to figure it out, but Carly felt something inside her and its telling her that it's not simple yet possible.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so basically I have the plot all lined up for me, I just don't know how to write it yet, although I'm trying to writing it as a multi-chapter with at least 4-6 chapters, it is originally planned as a one-shot and the writing should be more like my previous story "We are young" but I wanted to do the same writing that I did from previous stories excluding we are young, so I did this. **

**And if you have a few extra time you might want to check out my other stories, THANK YOU!**

******And Lastly, To the reader(s). ****Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are very welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next installment of "WAITING" , ENJOY.**

* * *

"So? What do you think?" Freddie asked

Carly was looking at him with concern in her eyes, she never wanted this to happen, not now.

Freddie shook Carly by her shoulders and asked "Are you alright? You've been spacing out since we started talking? Is everything okay?"

Carly shrugged her thoughts for she knew it wouldn't help and she answered "I'm okay, probably just tired, maybe"

Freddie didn't believe her but he let it slip and said "Just don't tell Sam about this alright?"

Carly looked at him curious and asked "Why?"

"Well, you know how happy and insulting Sam is when she sees me desperate and dumb about the things that I do, I mean, I also wanted to tell her this but she might pull down my confidence on this one. And I'm clearly trusting in my decisions right now and I also have faith in you to keep this as our secret, for now." Freddie stated

"I promise" and she gave Freddie a quick small smile

Freddie smiled reassuringly and said "Alright then" and he let out a small sigh and continued "I better get this thing done" and he walked over to his cart and said "Mom's asking me to drive her to this floral shop and-"

"Freddie! Mrs. Benson is here! And she's pulling my face away from my cheeks!"

Carly and Freddie both looked alarmed and said "Hey, I really need to go; mom's probably trying to help Spencer out with a hand gun"

"What? Hand gun?" Carly looked distress

"No, No! Not that kind, just a toy, apparently he glued himself on the cheeks with it" Freddie explained

Carly let out a little "Oh"

"FREDDDDIIIEEEEEEEE!" Spencer yelled through his agony

"Be right down" he yelled back

Carly gave her a small smile and said "Better save Spencer before his face becomes flesh less"

Freddie laughed and uttered "I will" and he closed down his laptop and hurriedly ran downstairs to save Spencer from his torturing mother.

* * *

Carly walked inside her room and sadness was evident in her face. She doesn't know what to do and why was she feeling this way, she felt like her stomach wrenched when Freddie told her about waiting for the owner of the ring, she doesn't' know how to explain it, but there was something wrong with what she's feeling and she couldn't figure it out.

"I'm back Carls!" Sam barged into Carly's room smiling widely while holding two grocery bags in one hand and two large cups of smoothie in the other.

Carly gave her a weak smile but didn't respond

Sam was bewildered by Carly's reaction but she let it go and she emptied the grocery bags that she had and said "Well, I just got back from the store and I bought us some" she emptied the grocery bags whose items were already scattered on the table and pointed out "Some packs of chips, a box of cookies and a slice of ham!"

Carly looked at Sam and forced another smile, she knew that Sam would notice it so easily but she was surprise when Sam didn't ask why she was acting strange instead she flopped herself on Carly's bed spoke "Hey, I saw Freddie downstairs before I went to the grocery store"

Carly didn't move, her whole body froze and she didn't want Sam to open any topic that involves Freddie in it right now so she quietly replied "Oh"

Sam was balancing a pillow in her hands and said "I could have pounded him there but I didn't, have you seen him?"

Carly felt like Sam was a ticking time bomb that is ready to explode with questions that she doesn't want to answer, it was hard enough for her to keep it to herself but it was harder to not let anyone help her with it.

"Carls? Hey, you okay" Carly was shock when Sam shook her shoulders. She instantly straightened her body and said "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit lightheaded, I guess" and she looked at Sam and gave her a reassuring smile.

Sam bought the excuse and sat on the next chair and started flipping through a bunch of movie list in the plasma monitor in Carly's desk and asked "What should we watch?"

Carly moved her head towards the plasma screen and looked at it blankly and said 'You choose, anything actually"

Sam raised her brows and said "How about this, Salt"

Carly nodded and replied "Yeah"

Sam opened a bag of chips and stated "I think the movie title is very food related" Sam laughed and asked "You want some?"

Carly smiled and shook her head "You know it's not about food"

Sam gave out a laugh and said "I know, but it gives me that appetite boost" and she fitted five whole chips inside her mouth and asked "Have you seen this one?"

"No, Actually I have never seen any of the movies in there, Freddie just installed it there"

Carly's last words were almost fading but Sam heard it all too clearly and she looked at her sideways and said "Well then okay, nobody will give out spoilers" and she munched another handful of chips in her hands while she constantly looks at Carly with concern.

* * *

The movie was almost half finished when Sam sat straight on her chair and asked "Hey Carls?"

Carly propped her head and answered "Yeah?"

Sam inhaled deeply and asked "You know that I'm pretty good with playing charades, right?"

Carly shot up to her sit and nodded and asked "Yeah, Why?"

"Well you said you were lightheaded but to me it's not what you're really trying to say, are you sure you're lightheaded or are you heavy hearted?"

"What do you mean?" Carly quickly replied

"Carls, I know that look. Something is bothering you, Big time, and you probably would want to let it out" Sam's tone was concerned.

Carly let out a sigh and walked over to her bed and said "I can't"

Sam stood up and asked "Why?"

"Because I promised"

Sam rolled her eyes and walkover to the trampoline and said "Will that promise be worth it if it makes you worried and feel strange"

Carly looked at Sam depressingly and said "Yes"

Sam sighed and said "Alright, Fine. If you don't want to talk about it, then we won't but I'm always here to listen, alright?" and she smiled at Carly and asked "You want some preppy cola? I'll get us some"

Carly nodded and Sam walked straight to the door without any word.

Carly inhaled deeply as Sam exited the door, she felt guilty in the way she treated Sam, She never hides anything to her best friend and she never wanted to hide the feelings that she couldn't understand to herself. She quietly sat to her bed and mumbled "What is wrong with me"

* * *

Sam came walking downstairs to the kitchen when she stopped and looked at Spencer who was holding a piece of slightly frozen fish in his cheeks and she greeted sarcastically "Nice Catch!"

Spencer smiled goofily and said "Mrs. Benson assaulted me with her bare hands, that woman is crazily strong"

Sam laughed while she gets two preppy cola in the fridge and asked "Mrs. Benson is here? Is she trying to borrow one of your ointments again?"

Spencer moved his head slowly towards Sam direction and said "Actually, No. she's her to pick Freddie up"

Sam set the two preppy cola on the counter and asked "Freddie was here?"

"Oh, Yeah, he said he'll be doing something, I really didn't ask much" Spencer mauled his face with the fish

Sam instantly raised her brows as she got the information that Freddie was here and said quickly said "Well you better start using another fish, that one is I think probably well marinated already" and she hurriedly ran to the stairs as fast as she can.

* * *

Sam entered Carly's room and saw that her best friend was sitting on her bed, her hands covering her face, Sam walked directly towards her and said "You know you could have held Freddie for a little while, I sure would want to kill him" her tone was soft

Carly looked up at Sam and gave her a weak smile

Sam sighed and sat beside Carly and asked "Carls, I really don't think that-"

Sam was cut off when Carly started speaking "I really don't want to hide this from you; I mean sure Freddie is one of our best friends but it involves me too and I needed to ask you for advice or anything that could help me with this, I really don't know" she quickly muttered the few last words.

Sam smiled at Carly and tapped her on the back and said "I know you can't held it in much longer kid"

Carly nodded and agreed "I know"

"So what did Freduction tell you?" Sam stood up and opened her cola

"Remember when I asked you if you saw my ring during out last iCarly web show?"

Sam nodded and said "What does Freddie have to do with this?"

"He found it" Carly stated

Sam took a sip of her cola and said "Well good, did he return it to you?"

Caly shook her head and said "No"

Sam looked surprise and smiled "Well, Well, I see that Freddie isn't that good of a boy, is he!"

Carly smiled at Sam's reaction and stated "Actually he didn't know that it was mine"

"Well you could have told him"

"I can't" Carly looked down on her feet

Sam quickly looked at Carly and asked "Why?"

"Because he thinks that somebody owns it" Carly informed her

Sam let out a small chuckle and said "Well, that somebody is you, he should give it back" and she took one big gulp and continued "Come on, let's talk to Fredducini about this"

Sam quickly moved passed Carly but she quickly grabbed Sam's hand and said "Don't"

Sam stopped from where she was standing and turned around and asked "Again, Why?"

"He ate at this Chinese restaurant, you know the old one and he got this fortune cookie, he said that he didn't believe in those kinds of stuff but when he was running back here to Bushwell he tripped over and almost fell face first on the snow, luckily he grabbed hold of the bench right next to him and when he looked down he saw my ring and when he read his fortune it says there that he will find eternal love and that it will never come again so he has to wait, that is why after school, he would go to this coffee shop and sit there looking at the bench across that street waiting for the girl who owns the ring" Carly inhaled deeply as she finished her monologue.

Sam let out a thunderous laugh and said "Oh Freddie! With his antics I mean-"

Sam couldn't stop laughing at the thought when Carly suddenly spoke "Remember the fortune Spencer had when he ate at that Chinese restaurant?"

Sam's laughing died down as soon as Carly finished speaking; she looked at her seriously and said "Oh my chizz"

Carly looked relief and said "See, that thing might probably be true and-"

Sam was pointing her fingers at Carly and her face was lit up by an idea and said "And that you are scared that Freddie might find the wrong girl and that you're jealous of the girl who Freddie thinks owns the ring"

Carly stiffened from Sam accusation and said "What? No, I'm not"

I know that face Carly, I know that face" Sam was moving closer to Carly and suddenly she explodes and said happily "You like Freddie, don't you?"

Carly's eyes were as big as the gummy bear lamp that she had in her room, she was looking at Sam very intently and said "How could you come up with that Idea?"

Sam didn't answer Carly directly instead she said "It answers everything, me and Gibby were both right"

"Right about what?" Carly was growing impatient

"You liking Freddie" Sam stated

"But-" Carly was lost for words, she didn't know what to say, she didn't think Sam would say those words and if they were true then how come she can't admit it to herself, what was holding her back, she knew the answer but something was keeping her way from it. Those exact words.

Sam grabbed hold of Carly's shoulder and said "You should tell him!"

Carly was shaken by Sam's reaction and asked "How?"

"Well, you said Fredpunk always stays at this coffee shop near our school right?"

Carly nodded

"You go there, tell him right in the face that it's your ring and then soon enough you two will be dating and surely be married and have dozens of kids with maybe at least two cats and one dog" Sam declared happily

Carly looked at Sam, her eyes speaks disbelief and her mouth was slightly open, how can Sam say that so easy when in her position it's so hard to do. What was this feeling that she is trying to figure out and how come Sam understands it all but not her.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed and read my stories, I was really happy and motivated to actually finish this as soon as possible.**

**And again, if you have time. PLEASE do read my other stories and as most of the writers here on wants, please review if you have time. Your inputs and (constructive) criticism is very helpful to us. THANK YOU.**

******And Lastly, To the reader(s). ****Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are very welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waiting..THE THIRD CHAPTER!...**

* * *

She turned, swiveled and even got up from her bed that night, she was too confuse of all the feelings that she had kept for so long and how hard it is to put them all together to make sense of it.

Why was she like this?

This has never happened to any guy that she had dated.

It was always too easy for her to fall in and out of love with a guy.

She knows she likes Freddie and always has, but what is it that is keeping her away from saying yes to all his pursuing and whole hearted devotion to her.

"Was it Sam?"

No. She knew that they were a 'thing' back then but Sam made it clear to her for a thousand times that she only sees Freddie more as a friend and a little bit lesser as an enemy.

"Then what was this thing that keeps her away from him."

What?

"What is that thing that keeps me away from him? "

* * *

She was standing in front of the Bushwell Plaza and the snow was just starting to fall, she inhaled deeply as she looked at the people walking in the dimly lit street, it was quarter to nine and the busy public of Seattle is still flooding the frozen cemented street, all wearing thick coats, thick hats, thick boots, thick gloves, and even thick face mask. It was nearly a zero degree freezing weather and the only thing that Carly Shay was wearing is a thick heart in the pit of her lightly shaken sane mind.

* * *

He was definitely feeling the chills in the back of his neck and he slightly covered it with his scarf, he started walking to the same direction that he has walk for nearly one and a half month now.

He entered the same coffee shop that he had discovered early on that same day. He could've froze in that ice cold weather, he felt lucky enough and even considered it as a blessing in disguise, that he had found a place where he could sit and wait for his heart to be melted down by the warm touch of the person he awaits.

He ordered his usual cappuccino and sat on his usual table, near the big window with his usual wish.

To see the girl who owns the ring.

But, There was also something very usual and had never change ever since he was kid.

That same thing that he had always wanted.

Carly, being the girl he would forever spend his waking life with.

* * *

Her thoughts were floating away from her body as she stood there in the icy marble steps and remembered the same question that she had a few nights back.

"What is that thing that keeps me away from him? "

Through the day, she would untimely ask herself that query and during night time she would twist and turn to find nothing but a remarkable blank space with no writings or drawn out answer for her inquest.

But one history class, She and Freddie had sat a little bit closer to each other that time, Carly felt that she was uncontrollably looking at him from time to time and was afraid that he might caught her red handed for staring excessively at him, but she wasn't caught and she wasn't detained.

She just sat there beside him, smiling, taking the risk at a glimpse and finding out the answer as he replied to her question "Why do you always help me with this crazy timeline history, Freddie?"

"Come on. You're my best friend" and he nodded with a smile popping out of his face.

* * *

Friends Zone

That was where he was always placed, first position and will never be in second base.

He laughed at the thought and how ironically true it was and that hurting would never be the possible right reaction to it for he knew that being bitter will never help him.

Through the years he had won the battle of pretending and acting. That all of her dates were just another guy in her life and that soon enough he would have the right time and the right moment for his own valor of love to conquer her heart.

But it never happened; His prince charming dreams never came true. And will forever remain as the loyal friend of the beautiful princess.

* * *

She breathed heavily as the honest realization sinks into her head; it was there friendship that had kept her in the dark.

She looked up at the post just a few steps away from her, it was half covered with snow but she can still clearly see the small light passing through it.

She gave another shrugged and she finally said to her self "I don't want to be afraid anymore" and she stepped into the crowd of people and hoped that she could still get there before anything changes.

She's one step closer.

* * *

One step forward, 5 Steps Backwards.

That was his routine, as soon as he would get there, the farther back he is push away, either by somebody else or the rejection comes straight from her.

But he stands to his grounds. For he is aware that losing her could pull the trigger to his own insanity

* * *

Carly stepped inside a small tea house that she and Spencer had gone to for so many times now, she looked around to see if she knows anybody from the crowd but when she found nothing she walked straight to the counter and ordered her self a hot green tea to go.

Her hands were shaking as she held the cup into her two bare hands; she couldn't find her gloves because Spencer must have used it unintentionally when he went driving in his bike.

Carly smiled a little when she tries to imagine Spencer trying to fit his hands on her gloves. But Carly was shaken away from her thoughts when a man from behind nudge her and she almost spilled tea on her coat, and the man quickly apologized "I'm really sorry" and he walked away.

Carly looked at the man for a mere seconds when she finally decided "Better keep walking"

* * *

Freddie was examining the fall of the snow as he looks outside the big window, he was aware that it might get worse when the radio on the counter announced a heavy downpour of snow in his area. He shrugged little and took a sip of his coffee when someone from behind tapped him on his shoulder.

He quickly looked behind him and saw the owner of the shop and he asked "Is there something that I could help you with?"

The man was in his 40's and he gave Freddie a smile and said "I'm really sorry young man but I have to close early, the snow might block the drive way and I might not get home and it's my daughters birthday so I really have to close"

Freddie looked around the shop and found out that he was the only one other than the owner who was at the shop; he quickly apologized for his stay and said "I didn't know that everyone had gone home, I'm really sorry"

The old man tapped him on his shoulder and said "It's okay, you know what kid, I have never seen someone your age do things like this. I always see them go around movies and stuff but you have this weird hobby of staring at that bench over there" and he pointed out of the window

Freddie gave a small chuckle and said "Yeah, but I think I find it worth it"

The man smiled at him and replied "Well I salute you for your enthusiasm and I hope you find what you're looking for"

Freddie nodded and smiled and waved his goodbye to the owner and walked out the shop.

* * *

Carly realized that the snow was already giving her some weight so she quickly shrugged the snow that has been resting on her shoulders and she gave herself a quick fix and started walking again.

She knew that Freddie wasn't good with cold weather, every time there is snow or the temperature is below zero he would either get sick or have a pretty bad cold, so she paced a bit faster because she is aware that he is probably shaking very badly right now.

* * *

Freddie tugged his collar closer to his neck, He was definitely freezing and he clearly wanted to go home but something keeps holding him back and so he walked across the street and sat in the bench, and lucky for him the lamp post near it somewhat gives out a warm glow.

* * *

Carly was walking faster than usual and her heels were tapping the cemented ground with great sound when suddenly out of nowhere a small puddle of water put her into a balancing act and she suddenly slip and fell to the ground.

* * *

Freddie have been sitting in the cold weather for nearly half an hour already and when he finally loses his hope, he stood instantly from his sit when he heard a small thud from behind him, he quickly look around and saw someone he never expected to see.

He looks shocked.

* * *

Carly was sitting on the ground when someone reached their hands to help her out.

She quickly looked up to see the person who wants to help her and suddenly a small smile creep into her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" He was extending his hands for her to grab onto.

Carly nodded and felt a little bit embarrassed of her situation and uttered "Yeah, I'm fine" and she grab hold of his hand but as she was about to stand up she suddenly lost her balance and she almost fell again but lucky enough he has good balance and had caught her right in time just before her face hit the ground.

Both of them were kneeling on the sidewalk, there faces were inches apart and she could feel the hot air escaping his every breath, he was looking directly at her but Carly looked away instantly and mumbled "Thank you, again"

He gave her a dashing smile and said "It's cool" and he helped her stand up and said "I think you broke an ankle"

She tried to move her left foot and felt a tinge of ache and said "I think so"

He nodded as he smiled and said "Here" and he help her sit in the nearby planter's box and kneeled in front of her and continued "You know when I was a kid, I used to be a boy scout" and he removed her boots and slowly moved her ankle in a circular direction and smiled "They thought us how to fix a broken ankles, specially for lady's like you"

He looked up at her and saw her smile and she said "Thanks, Adam"

* * *

"Valerie?" He uttered

She was smiling at him and said "So you remember me"

He nodded and said "What are you doing here? I thought you move to Ohio and-"

He was cut of when Valerie handed him his phone and said "Here, you dropped this"

Freddie was still in a state of shock as he took his phone out of her hands, he examined her and thought that she had changed a lot since the last time he saw her.

Valerie noticed that Freddie was staring at her and it made her blush and said "You better look away now, I might melt soon"

Freddie smiled and was embarrassed of what he did so quickly said "Thank you"

She smiled and said "Well you're not getting away that easy"

Freddie looked at her confuse and she said "Come" she held out her hand and said "I have heard of this tea house just a few blocks away from here and I'm dying to try it"

Freddie looked at her unsure and replied "Uhm.."

She exhaled a little air and said pleadingly "Come on, I gave your phone back, I could've stolen it and run away with it"

Freddie smiled at her when finally he replied "Alright, Fine, thank you again"

"Great" and she grabbed his shoulder and smiled at him

* * *

As Valerie drags him across the street, both Carly and Freddie weren't aware that they are only a few steps away from each other and they weren't also aware that fate has yet again changed the tune of there beating hearts.

* * *

**A/N: Third Chapter! First off I would like to thank all the readers, reviewers and the few people who Favorited and put me on their alert list, THANK YOU! I'm really psyched to continue this for you guys. :)**

**Another one, Thank you to the song a Thousand Years by Christina Perri, without it, this story would never happen :D So I love that song for inspiring me to do this! :)**

**Again THANK YOU..of course..TO YOU!**

**********And Lastly, To the reader(s). ****Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are very welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Update! I hope you guys ENJOY. Nearing the end. :)**

**A/N: This chapter is a big leap to the future (Probably "after 10 years" from where they both reconciled with Adam and Valerie) , I hope you don't get confuse**

**And to those who have read this already and are partially or completely confuse I'm sorry if I didn't put this on earlier. Apologies.**

* * *

"Hey!" A guy with clean shaven beard slides his head through the slightly opened door.

The guy on the desk acknowledges the greeting and said "You know you could always come in"

He smiled at him and entered the room, he was holding two cups of coffee and a folder on his left hand as he greeted back "Good Morning" and he handed a cup of coffee to the guy sitting in front of him.

He reached for his coffee and pointed out "What's that you're holding there?"

"Ah!" He exclaimed. "This my Friend is today's schedule"

His brows crooked in the middle of his forehead and said "but I thought we only have one costumer today"

His friend was smiling at him jubilantly and said "You are probably forgetting that we are one of the most in demand photographers here in New York"

He inhaled deeply and took a small sip from his cup and said "Don't let that get through your head"

His Friends raised his brows and said "I know, I know, but these things are major gold. Freddie my friend"

He shook his head ridiculously and said "Alright fine, who are those people"

"Well" His companion opened the folder and went through the papers one by one and finally said "I actually went through this last night before I went home and I was expecting only two additions to our clients but I guess this last one from an unnamed costumer was added today"

Freddie looked at him questionably and asked "unnamed client?"

"Yeah, Wait. I'll ask your assistant about this" and he got up from his sit and peered through the door.

Freddie heard mumbling as he looked away from the door. He inhaled as much air as he can and looked at his hands and for a mere moment or two he was unconsciously starring at it when suddenly his friend called out "Some one named Mary Sheer"

He shot up as he heard his friend and said "Don't you ever dare do that again Marco"

Marco laughed uncontrollably for about a few seconds and said "You're still not over that stuff, are you?"

Freddie quickly looked defensive and said "We don't need to talked about it, alright"

Marco nodded at him but a smile was still plastered on his face and he handed him the folder "You know what, I actually adore you"

He looked at him in disbelief and said "What?"

"Oh geez no" his face full of horror "Not that kind of adoration" and he slapped him on his shoulder and continued "What I'm saying is that. You're girlfriend is INSANE and you're still able to breath through that trouble why not just go back to that same routine you do, wait."

Freddie's smile turned into a serious face and said "It's just like one of those stuffs that you go through when you're in a relationship and plus waiting is just a waste of time when you know you are actually waiting for nothing" and he looked through the window and sighed deeply.

"Well, I've been in a relationship as well, but I have never gone through a three months period on nothing but yelling, misunderstanding and threats of breaking up"

"Well, this is different" Freddie said defensively

"Yeah, Badly and weirdly different" Marco stated

Freddie felt that his neck was throbbing so he massaged it with his hands and said "Me and Elise have talked about it and we wanted to start with a clean slate, we want this to work out, that is why-"he paused and opened his left table drawer and he put out a small black box and slowly opened it and continued "That is why, I'm asking her to marry me"

Marco's eyes almost popped out of its socket as he saw the diamond sitting on the top of the silver circular ring he gasped "Are you serious with this bro?"

Freddie looked at him and said "I think so"

"You think so? You're supposed to be sure of it, like hell yeah I'm sure of it" His friend gestured sarcastically

Freddie let out a small breath and Marco looked at him and asked "When will you drop the bomb?"

"Tonight, I guess"

Marco stood up from his chair and shook his head in defeat and said "You know what; you've got the whole day to think about it. Probably something will happen and then you might want to change you're mind about it. Because things like these aren't that easy to figure out"

Freddie looked at him, his eyes were weary and his mouth shut close and the only thing he did was nod.

* * *

"Sam!" Carly stick her phone right in her left ear

"Hey Carls" Sam answered

"Hey Carls?" She said sarcastically and continued "Where are you? You're suppose to meet me here at the airport two hours ago"

"Okay, Relax. I'm sorry" Sam pleaded

"Well it's alright! I mean I have been sitting here for the last two hours with nothing to do but count people who wear ugly hats"

"How many did you count?" Sam asked

"That's not the point! Where are you?"

"I'm boarding the plain right now and-"Sam was instantly cut off.

Carly shrugged in annoyance and dialed her number again and Sam picked up quickly and said "I'm really sorry; it's just that Gibby has some hot sauce in his pants today"

"Gi-, Gibby? You're with Gibby right now" Carly asked shocked

"Yeah, He wants to tag along" Sam stated

Carly heard Gibby say Hi on the other line and she asked "How long will it take you to come here?"

"Well, I know it's only a 1 and a half hour flight and the-" Carly heard ruffled noise on the other end and she quickly moved her phone away from her ear when she heard Sam yell "One more Gibby, and I swear I'll fit you right out of that small window" and She heard a thud.

Carly was suddenly distress and asked quickly "What was that?"

She heard muffled sound when suddenly Sam came back on "Oh nothing, Gibby's just being too annoying, anyway I promise I'll be there"

Carly heaved a sigh and said "You were supposed to come with me on this one, I can't do this alone"

"Fine, it's my fault I over slept last night and miss my plane about four hours ago and I have to find a ticket for the next flight and this is the only time I got" Sam explained

Carly rubbed her forehead and asked "Then how am I going to do this?"

Sam paused for a while and answered "You go to that place and you know, do your thing. I'm sure it will turn out fine"

"But-"Carly mumbled

"I'm really sorry, I promise I'll call you as soon as I land" Sam promised

"Alright, Safe Flight" Carly said, defeat and concern in her tone.

"Yeah, Good luck" Sam said.

Carly and Sam exchanged another goodbye and after that a long beep was heard and Sam was gone.

Carly stood up, breathed heavily and whispered to herself "Here goes, New York bound"

* * *

Carly sat on the back seat of the taxi that she rented and looked out the window and noticed that the weather was sunny and nice; she slightly rolled down the window to see the place more clearly. She has been to New York a couple of times, since Spencer would usually bring her here to visit art galleries and conventions back when she was a kid. But now that she wasn't anymore as young as she last visited the place, she felt like this trip has more to it than what she expects. She inhaled deeply and thought that it would be a good time for her and Sam to do some shopping.

"Excuse me?" The driver looked at his rear view mirror

Carly was abashed of the sudden call and she suddenly realized that the cab that she was on has stopped and she looked embarrass at the driver who was smiling at her.

"I'm really sorry" Carly apologetically said

The old man nodded at her and said "It's okay, that would be fifteen dollars"

Carly was getting out of the taxi and as she smile "Right, here" and she gave the man twenty dollars and continued "Please keep the change, I'm really sorry"

The man reached out for her payment and folded it in half and said "You must be very excited to be in New York"

Carly nodded at the man unsurely and said "I guess"

The man gave a hearty laugh "Well then good luck with it" and he smiled at Carly for the last time and drove off.

Carly shook her head with dismay and she breathed out heavily as she turned her heels.

She saw a white and black canvas painting with a silver circular object that looks like a ring on the window of the shop that she was about to enter. She looked at it for a mere two or three minutes when she finally realized that she had to step inside.

Carly was greeted with a slightly large built woman sitting behind a strangely shaped table. She spoke "Excuse me?"

The woman looked up at her and smiled widely and asked "Can I help you with something miss?"

Carly felt relieved to see the woman smile and asked politely "I'm here for my appointment?"

The lady raised her brows and said "Please, take a sit over there" she gestured her hands towards the black chair just a few inches away from her table.

Carly did what she was asked and she looked at the woman who was now looking through some papers when the woman suddenly asked "Client's name please?"

Carly shot up and answered "Carly Shay"

The lady looked through her papers again and said "Oh dear, I don't think your name is listed here, did you call for an appointment today?"

Carly looked confuse and said "Yeah, Well my friend called last night but she missed her flight today so I have to come alone. Are you sure there is no Carly Shay listed there?"

The lady looked at the paper she was holding and said "Well actually last night someone called, her voice was a bit ruffled and said that she needs an appointment today and said a name, Mary Sheer. Is that your friend's name?"

Carly looked down at her hands when she suddenly realized something and whispered "Sam!"

"Excuse me" The lady looked over her table

"Actually, I'm here for these" and Carly showed her a couple of dresses and said "Me and my Friend are co-partners with these and probably she just got all slurred up when she was talking and might have said Mary Sheer instead of Carly Shay"

The lady looked at her then to her paper and said "Well, it does say here on the paper that it is for dresses and t-shirts"

Carly nodded and pulled out two t-shirts from her suit case and said "Yes, Me and my friend is starting up a clothing business"

The woman looked at the t-shirts and wrote something on her paper and called out "Anne, can you please escort Ms. Shay and also help her with preparations"

Carly smiled at the lady and said "Thank you so much

The woman gave her a hearty smile and said "No problem, please be comfortable as you wait and prepare. The photographers are on there way and will be here any minute now"

* * *

"That was weird" Marco told Freddie as he takes a bite of his sandwich

"I know" Freddie was looking straight at the road as he drives the car, horror was in his face.

"Imagine that your best man is secretly the ex-boyfriend of your soon to be wife"

"That was a riot" Freddie exhaled

Marco instantly jump up to his sit and said "I know! And we caught it all in this" He waved his camera right in front of Freddie's face

Freddie shoved away his friends arm and laughed "We were lucky enough that we got out there alive and we even got paid"

Marco laughed and said "I know, do you think they would still want these pics?"

"I don't know, unless you got the ones where there was no choking, kicking, punching, unintentional stabbing and flying chairs and tables. Then I think they would want it"

His friend was looking at his camera and said "By the looks of it, I think those are very rare" and he laughed while pointing at the picture "Look at this one, he tried stabbing the guy with a spoon, who tries to kill a person with a spoon"

Freddie laughed loudly as he tries to control his parking and he then started heaving as his laughter died down and said "Here we are"

The two guys and the van that was following them stopped in front of a white shop and Marco said "I can't wait for the boys to see this"

Freddie stepped out of his car and said "They will die laughing when they see it again"

"I know!" and Marco started laughing again and continued "Come on, let's help them unpack those stuff"

Freddie nodded and followed his friend but as he was about to open the door for a guy who was carrying a large tripod his phone suddenly buzzed inside his pocket and called out "Stephen! Come hold this for awhile"

A guy in his blue sweatshirt ran towards his direction and grabbed the widely opened door.

Freddie tapped him on his shoulder and said "Thanks" and he walked away from the crowd while he holds his phone to his ear.

* * *

Marco stepped inside the office when their assistant Martha came out of nowhere and said "Welcome back Mr. Croons"

Marco jumped a little and spoke "What were you doing behind that coffee machine"

Martha giggled and said "I'm really sorry; someone must have unplugged the dispenser so I plug it in again"

Marco nodded at her when he suddenly heard a loud thud and asked "Someone's in the studio?"

Martha took a cup from the holder and said "Oh yes, One of your clients are actually preparing for a shoot"

Marco was amused and said "How many are they?"

"Only one" Martha stated

"We only got one?"

Martha nodded at her and said "Her friend missed the flight so she had to do the shoot alone"

"Ah, I guess I should meet her" Marco exclaimed and left Martha in the office and stepped inside the studio.

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Carly turned her heels around and said "Hi"

Marco walked across the room and held out his hand and said "I'm Marco Croons, assistant photographer here in NYC lens"

Carly shook his hand and said "I'm Carly Shay"

Marco nodded his head while he smile "I see you're alone"

Carly was embarrass at her situation and said "I know, it's just that my friend is too lazy to come"

"The lazy friends, you should always have one" Marco was trying to score a conversation but when he noticed that she only smiled he instantly added "Because you know, my partner is not the lazy type."

Carly let out a small "Oh" and looked behind him.

Marco noticed her eyes averted on his back and he quickly said "His just out there talking to someone who is apparently important, probably his mom. So shall we start the shoot?"

Carly smiled at him and said "Sure"

"Anne, Can you please help Miss Shay position on that box"

Anne the studio assistant walked over to Carly and helps her with her dress.

* * *

Meanwhile Freddie just stepped inside the shop and was greeted by there assistant Martha and he asked "Have you seen Marco?"

Martha sipped her coffee and said "His in the studio right now, Sir"

Freddie smiled at the information and said "Thank you"

* * *

Freddie walked inside the studio eyes intently on his phone; he was trying to look for something since his face clearly shows curiosity and annoyance at the gadget in hand.

He then suddenly bumped into something and he slightly got knocked up a little bit and when he looked up the person instantly asked "Freddie?"

He quickly looked up and said "Hey have you already sent me the file I was asking you to rewrite?" and he quickly went back to his phone and asked again "Have you?"

Marco was surprised of the sudden appearance of his friend and said in a low tone "I sort of forgot, but I'm done rewriting it, I just forgot to mail it to you, anyway do you want to meet our client?"

Freddie didn't respond instead he nodded his head and Marco said "Well, then I-"

Freddie then instantly looks up and said "Well, I better get it this afternoon. I really don't want to worry about it, especially for tonight"

Marco quickly nodded at him and said "Of course I will" and he smiled at him and Freddie gave him a tap on his back and started walking away.

Marco heaved a sigh when someone from behind him tapped him on his shoulder and he quickly turned around and said "Yeah?"

Anne, the assistant was propping a smile and said "She's ready"

Marco looked at the stand and saw Carly sitting perfectly at the red box slightly covered with glitters. He gave her a smile and whispered to her assistant "Tell her, I'll just get Freddie to start shooting"

The assistant nodded and walked over to Carly and she said "Mr. Croons will be right back with the Photographer"

Carly nodded at her politely and smiled.

* * *

Marco stepped inside Freddie's office and said "Hey, We have work here?"

Freddie looked up at him smiling and said "There, I'm done"

Marco was taken a back of Freddie's response and asked curiously "Done? For what?"

"I was talking to my reservation for tonight on the phone, apparently they had everything all mixed up, so they offered me another option since they gave our table to somebody else and they finally gave us the roof top area for our table"

Marco saw Freddie beam a smile at him and he said "That's great, but we've got work Freddie"

Freddie nodded at him and he quickly grabbed his coat and walks up to him smiling and said "Let's work"

Marco heaved a sigh and opened the door, Freddie walk pass by him and he heaved out a sigh and whispered "When will you wake up from this nightmare, Benson"

* * *

Marco and Freddie stood at the studio, people were running around since the white cloth backdrop was just being installed and the lights were just being put up.

Marco tried to see through the ocean of people in front of him but he failed to find the model she quickly gave up and said "I think we should let them finish first"

Freddie nodded at him and said "I should probably prepare my camera" and he walked up to his camera and started fiddling with it.

Marco called out his assistant and asked "Where's our model?"

"She's over there" Her assistant pointed out at a girl whose make up was being done

Marco acknowledges her assistant and asked "How long will it take them to put this all up"

Anne looked around the whole studio and said "It won't be long. I think they're already done"

Marco looked at the place and saw that people were clearing up and that all the lights were hung up and ready to go.

Marco then thanked her assistant and walked over to Freddie and said "Hey, it's all done"

* * *

Carly closed her eyes as the wave of the brush painted her eyelids with the shade of brown.

She never wanted and would not like to have too much make up on, since she instantly gets irritated when to much is used and it wasn't hard for the make up artist to deal with her since she instantly agreed and thought that Carly doesn't need to much make up on so that her true beauty won't be covered up.

"There you go" Here make up artist smiled

Carly slowly opened her eyes and asked "Is it done?"

Her make up artist nodded and stepped into the side with a satisfied look on her face.

* * *

Marco smiled at Freddie and gestured his hands to look in front of him.

Freddie did what he was asked.

* * *

Carly's make up artist was just stepping out of the view, She was fixing her heels at that moment and when she looked up, she instantly lost her balance and almost fell on the ground, when someone grab hold of her shoulder and kept her from falling face first on the sheeted floor.

"Careful" Freddie quickly said

Carly didn't look at him instead she held onto his arms tighter and was almost embracing him when he finally asked in a sweet soft voice "Are you alright?"

Carly didn't respond, she only nodded her head and said "I miss you"

Freddie looked down and realized that both him and Carly were kneeling and was facing each other.

He looked straight at her and said "I've missed you too, so much"

Carly gave her a small smile and said "I think we won't be kneeling like this forever

Freddie laughed a little and said "I think we won't" and he grabbed hold of her hands as the two of them tried to stand up without falling again.

Carly was trying to hold his hands tightly when suddenly she felt a cold metal like object brushed her hands, she glanced at it for two seconds when she remembered a certain something that was missing in her past.

Freddie adjusted his sleeves and looked up to her. He was forcing a smile so that people in the studio won't notice that heavy, overwhelming, stab to the heart moment they had for two minutes.

Marco came running towards them and he asked "Are you two alright?"

Both of them nodded silently and Marco said "Good, I thought something went wrong" and he tapped Freddie on his back and addressed him "We better get this thing started, we still have two more clients to meet"

Freddie agreed and he gave Carly one small smile and asked "Are you sure your alright?" concern was in his tone.

Carly gave a reassuring smile and said "Yes I am, Thank you"

Freddie heaved a sigh as he nodded and Marco called out his name again and he turned around and walked towards his camera.

Carly was back into her position with the help of the assistant on the studio. Her make up artist quickly gave her a small retouch and when everything is done, she looked in front of him and saw Freddie standing behind a camera who was looking straight at her.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Just like what they would do during their iCarly years, the only difference now is that a flash of blinding lights brought them back to their old feelings and yet they were standing in the concrete block of reality.

* * *

**A/N: So this is probably the longest chapter in the whole story, I hope that it didn't bore you. Thank you. Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts and just for checking it out, thank you so much.**

**A/N (2nd part edited): I apologize for the time frame mishap, I was really in a hurry when I posted this chapter. I completely forgot to tell you that starting with this Chapter and the the following ones, the whole time frame would be during Carly, Sam and Freddie's mid 20's age.**

**And also this chapter wasn't really in my plans, I was actually aiming for a oneshot, which contains 3 chapters only but since I got positive feedbacks from you guys (THANK YOU) I made this into a five -six chapter long story. ****Again Sorry for the confusion and I hope you continue reading. :)**

**********And Lastly, To the reader(s). ****Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are very welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So close..near the end. ENJOY!**

* * *

Freddie inhaled deeply as he stood in front of his apartment window. He looked below the busy streets of New York as he pulls his tie down and puts it back again properly around his neck for the fifth time; he was definitely running out of breath. He wasn't sweating but he felt like he had gone through a ten mile run.

Seeing Carly today wasn't almost a surprise. He knew sooner or later he had to face her but he never expected it that way, falling down and catching her, just like the old days, those old feelings.

It was hard enough to look at her eyes as he tries to help her up, the moment only took fifteen seconds in the clock yet he felt like he had been kneeling all his life with her, it was his unconscious that made him looked at her that way.

He bent his Neck to feel relaxed but his hands were jittering on his side. He turned around and looked at the clock; it was nearly a quarter to six, he definitely has to go.

He grabbed his coat and fixed his hair, he looks again at the clock and it's already a quarter to six. He grabbed the small box on his bedside table and for the last time he looked at the window, he couldn't see a clear view of himself, yet he could picture a face of a teenage boy who has grown up and become a man inside his past, but that man he saw is trying to move out of it. But he can't, and he knows why. It was always her.

* * *

Sam and Gibby stood in front of building that had a name, Avalon Hotel, both of them were gasping for air as they wipe the sweat that had formed in their forehead.

"Excuse me?" The cab drive called out

Sam glared at the man and said "What?"

"You haven't paid me yet" He gestured

Sam let out a sarcastic gasp and yelled "You expect us to pay you, when in fact you almost got us killed. Three times!"

The crowd in front of the hotel looked at Sam while Gibby tries to calm her down "Just forget about it"

"Forget it? Are you kidding, we'd be worst than dead meat if we got killed three consecutive times"

The driver then yelled "Almost, I didn't actually kill you"

Gibby quickly looked at the old man and said "No-"

Sam cut him off and she hurriedly ran towards the man but lucky enough Gibby grabbed her by her waist and said "Stop, Stop"

Sam was trying to get free of Gibby's grip but he was too strong for her but she still tries to grab hold of the man's neck when someone came running to them and yelled "What's this about?"

Sam, Gibby and the Driver all looked to their left and saw a New York City police officer approaching them.

"He almost killed us!" Sam instantly yelled

'Almost, I didn't actually kill them" The driver yelled back

"What?" and Sam quickly grab the man's hat but the cop stood in front of them and yelled "Both of you calm it down or else you will be spending the night behind bars!"

The driver immediately snatches his hat on Sam's hand and Sam glared at him while the cop looks at them bewildered.

* * *

"Here, Thank you" Freddie stepped out the cab as he looked around.

The cab driver said his thank you and drove off.

"What is happening over there?" Freddie asked the hotdog guy beside him.

"Some Cab driver who almost killed his passengers" the man simply said

Freddie gave out an "Ah" and said "Well I hope they fix it"

The guy nodded at him and both exchanged smiles and Freddie walked away and stepped inside a flower shop.

* * *

"After today, I will walk or ride a bike instead" Sam gasps as she fixes her hair.

"I know" Gibby replied.

Sam looked at him and was about to say something when suddenly she smelled "Hotdogs!"

Gibby smiled at her and asked "Where?"

Sam started to sniff like a dog and when she found what she was looking for she squealed "There!"

Gibby looked at the direction Sam was pointing at and said "Oh yeah, over there"

There was a moment of silence as Sam stares at Gibby intently and he asked "What?"

"Well, be a nice gentle man and get me some"

"Oh" he said and Gibby walked off to the hot dog stand as the bell from the door of the flower shop behind him sounded.

* * *

Carly sat on her hotel room bed as she fiddles through her things inside the small duffle bag, she hasn't unpacked yet and she wasn't planning on doing it as well.

She looked at the clock beside her and saw that it was exactly 7 in the evening already. She was expecting Sam and Gibby to arrive at this very moment, but suddenly out of nowhere a tear escaped from her eyes.

She quickly dabbed it with her hands and smiled "This is just-?"

She couldn't continue what she was saying or an explanation to the things that had transpired during the whole afternoon.

He was there, of all the places he could be. He was there and she wasn't ready.

Carly stood up from her bed and went to a small desk near the door; she grabbed her half emptied water bottle and took a small sip from it, she wanted to clear her throat and hopefully the water could miraculously wash down her thoughts.

When suddenly someone opened the door and called out "Carly?"

Carly quickly turned her head and said "Hey!"

Gibby was smiling widely while Sam tries to fit in a half eaten hotdog inside her mouth while she tries to smile at Carly.

Carly walked over to them and asked "What took you so long?" and she wiped her face and grabbed one of Gibby's suitcases.

Sam didn't answer her directly instead she raised her brows and said "You cried?"

Carly quickly looked at Sam as the bag that she was holding fell onto the ground and said "What?"

Gibby helped her with it and he looked at Carly and added "You're eyes is all watery"

Carly instantly shot up and said "No, It's just New York's weather" and she gave both of them a popping smile

Sam didn't believe her but she let it go and said "Anyways, how did the photo shoot go?"

Carly's eyes moved as Sam walked pass by her and she said "It was okay"

"Did you get like some sample pics?" Gibby asked

Carly turned her head and to Gibby's direction and answered "No"

"So when are going to get the pictures?" Sam asked

"Well, I told them they could just mail it to me when they're done with it" Carly stated.

"Can we just get it from them? I mean were staying in New York for a couple of weeks, Right?"

Carly walked over to Sam as she says "I think we will only be here for a few days"

Both Sam and Gibby averted their eyes on her and Sam asked "Why?"

"Well, we really have to start working on those legal stuff for our business and we don't have that much time for leisure" Carly tried to convince them

Sam rolled her eyes and said "I already told you, my mom knows this guy who works with business stuff pretty fast, so we don't have to worry about it anymore"

Gibby didn't moved an inch instead she looked at Carly who made up another excuse "But we need to look at it first"

Sam gave out a loud grunt and she sluggishly stood up from the couch and said "Alright if that is your plan, then fine."

Carly smiled at her and Sam continued "Since we will not be staying for a long time, which I thought we were. I say we ripped New York to pieces" and she opened the door.

Gibby got up from her sit and walked towards them, his face was uneasy yet he forced a smile as she passes through Carly and she said "I'm really sorry if I have to cut our trip short"

Gibby shook her head vigorously and said "No, I really don't mind" and he then stood beside Sam and continued "So, who was the photographer?" His eyes were looking straight at Carly.

She froze as the question was asked and she could feel Gibby gazing at her. She forced a small smile "I-"

Sam butted her off and said "Oh, Who cares. As long as they were all good then it doesn't matter who took the photos"

Carly didn't move instead she looked at Gibby, whose face showed disbelief but then he changed it and smiled and said "Yeah, it's true" and he stepped outside and Sam called out "Hey Carls, are you not coming?"

Carly didn't answer her instead she breathed heavily and let the air of the hotel room fill her, it wasn't the best choice for a good breath of air but she needed to let out everything inside her, specially those old feelings that she had kept in the back of her heart.

And she asked herself "'I miss you?' Was that all I could say to him.

* * *

Freddie sat across a table as he twist and turn his fork on his plate, his head was floating away from his body. He hasn't still recovered from the near to heart exploding incident just a few hours ago.

"Are you alright?" The woman across him asked

Freddie instantly dropped his fork and said "Uhm-"

The woman gestured her hands to the waiter and she said "You don't look okay"

Freddie forced a smile at her as the waiter asked "Is there something that I could get you?"

"Can we please get another fork" and she gave a smile

Freddie looks at her, his eyes were weary and his lips smiling "Thank you, Elise"

She nodded and asked "You seemed to be very busy today"

Freddie agreed "Yeah, We have to go to different locations for two of our clients"

"Well, its super nice of you to bring your girlfriend on a date, even though you're really tired"

Freddie gave hear a weak yet beaming smile and said "We really need one of this"

Elise smiled at him as the waiter settled the newly washed and shined fork beside his plate.

"So, you're going to tell me something tonight?" The woman asked

Freddie forgot that he had said to her via phone call that tonight was something special. He quickly looked at her, his gaze was almost melting yet his eyes speaks of something else, he stood up and asked "Come"

Elise slowly dabbed her lips with her napkin on her lap, she looked at him smiling as she rested her hands to his.

Both of them swayed slowly to the music of the violin that was playing in the background.

Freddie felt a small chill creep into the back of his head, he look up and realize that they were standing on the top of a 34 storey building. The sky was clear, the moon was at its crescent stage and the stars were beautifully scattered across the black sheeted sky.

She hugged him tightly as another blow of the breeze circled through them.

He inhaled deeply as he wraps his hand tighter on her hips. He looked at the sky again, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

* * *

She stood at the paved walk way of the lively New York Street, it was just nine in the evening, and it is way too early for her to rest. For she wasn't tired, she just had too much.

"That's all" she murmured.

Sam and Gibby were both pigging it out at one of the famous New York hotdog stands, Carly smiled and waved at both of them as they enjoyed the hotdog heaven they are in right now.

She breathed heavily as the cold chills of the evening swirled around her; she had been pondering about the event that had taken place just this afternoon.

"_And we are done" Marco exclaimed_

_The photo shoot has just ended and the crew was starting to pack things up for another on location shoot for a new client._

"_Hi" The brown haired guy said as he awkwardly sways himself back and fort_

_She looked at him and gave out a small smile and said "I didn't know you were in to this kind of stuff"_

"_Well…" He trailed off as the tension starts to rise up._

"_Hey! So when do you plan to pick the photos up?" Marco stood beside them unaware of what was happening_

_Freddie quickly looked at him and Carly answered "When will you be done with it?"_

_Marco was about to answer when Freddie butted in "We'll just email copies to you and send you via mail the actual shoots on paper"_

_She looked at him; doubt and hurt were swimming through her thoughts and she silently nodded_

_Freddie looked at her and explained "I just don't-"_

"_I completely understand" and she gave him a smile and said her thanks to both of them and took her duffle bag on the floor and she exited the studio._

_Freddie followed her into the reception area and grabs her by the hand and said "I did that because I have to talk to you"_

_Carly turned her head and said "I don't think-"_

"_I have something to ask you" Freddie quickly pleaded_

_She didn't nod nor did she say yes instead she spoke "Some other time, I think"_

_He knew he could say nothing more so he slowly let her hand go and accepted defeat_

_She tried to force a smile to break the tension and gave another goodbye as she took off._

* * *

Freddie closed his eyes as the scene from this afternoon plays inside his head.

What was he thinking; he should have asked her as soon as he got the time to speak to her.

But he never did, he never dared ask her if there was something left from the past even if he knew that, clearly there was nothing to start off, even with the taco truck incident, all of it were injuries and when he got back to his feet, she was gone.

All because he was scared and unsure of everything and it has happened again, just this afternoon when it was the last time he'll ever asked her "Will there still be a chance for you and me to happen"

"Because if yes then I'll drop this off…" he sighed to himself

* * *

She brushed her hair slowly with her hands as the thought cast down over her mind. She was hurt, because she thought that he wasn't please to see her, but that was what her mind concluded

But her heart speaks of another answer. She wasn't hurt, she was completely scared.

She was afraid to hear about how he has gone through life without her and how happy he is right now with the person he would want to spend his life with.

But who was she to stop him from living his life up and who was she to actually stop Freddie from being happy with somebody else and not her.

And why would she say that she was hurt when it is only a secondary emotion to her fears and doubts about him and his life right now.

Who was Carly Shay to Freddie Benson?

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So I really don't have that much to say about this chapter but I hope you guys liked it.**

**I've been really caught up with reading The Perks of Being a Wallflower so probably my head is not very much in the iCarly verse but then again I promise you an ending which is coming soon. I will try not to spoil the story and just leave it hanging. Again thank you so much for the great reviews and the fave story/author, it really brings smile to my face, like really. :) Thank you!**

******And Lastly, To the reader(s). ****Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are very welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Closing the end..**

* * *

Freddie huddled through the thick sheet of people in front of him, he squeezed himself as a few others tried to do what he does.

He was trying to get pass through an old lady with an undeniable large built, he first tried getting through her left side since it has less people in it yet he was surprisingly pushed backwards and then he tried to get another move on her right, now with much more greater force but then he was knocked down by an old man who was tightly holding his crutches.

"What are you doing there young man?" The white haired man asked

Freddie's temper was getting the best of him yet he tried to be as polite yet sarcastic as he answers the old man "I don't know, maybe my knees got weak and I fell and now I'm trying to enjoy the nice cold floor of this airport"

"Well your way to young to be borrowing my crutches" The old man snorted

Freddie stood up as he dust his jacket off and said "Yeah, I know"

The man quietly laughed at him and said "Well then be careful" and he turned his head and as he was walking off Freddie heard him say "Kids and weak knees, classic"

Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes at the old man's back as he grabs his bag that was on the floor.

"Excuse me sir?"

Freddie looked behind him and saw an airport assistance guy calling him out while holding his bag. He quickly went to him and said his thanks as he gets his bags and asked "How did you know I own this?"

"Well, I know who you are" The guy simply said

Freddie looked up and in just a second he jolted in surprise and said "Nose-be-Mosby?"

The guy smiled at him and said "Mose, you can call me Mose"

Freddie nodded while he smiles and spoke "Right, I'm sorry. Mose" and he offered his hand for a shake

Mose smiled at him reassuringly and took his hand and shook it and asked "Here for visits?"

Freddie shook and nodded his head unsurely and said "Kind off like that"

"I see! well good luck with it"

"Thanks" Freddie smiled

"Well, then I'll just see you around" and Mose gave him a tap on his back and he smiled

"Right" and he shook his hands again and said his thanks and walk towards the exit door.

Freddie looked around and noticed that it was already dark, he quickly hailed a taxi and said "Bush-"and he quickly shook his head and said "I'm sorry, Hartle Hotel"

The man nodded and Freddie stepped in.

"Is everything okay now?"The driver asked.

Freddie silently nodded and the car took off.

Freddie slowly wiped his face off with sweat when a silver circular thing touched his skin. He looked at it blankly as he let out a heavy sigh.

His smile was gone when he realized what he was here for.

* * *

Carly sat quietly at a room that she was very well familiar with. She looked around and saw some little changes but apart from that it was still the same, The sculptures, the hanging bike, the couch, the robot that is made up of bottles and the wooden counter where a small picture frame of a cute little boy rest.

"Here you go" Carly was given a glass of orange juice

"You didn't have to" Carly smiled and gave her thanks

"Spencer didn't tell me that you were coming" The Lady said apologetically

"It's okay Irene" Carly smiled as she took a sip of her juice

"I could have held my parents for a little while so that you could see Cole"

"It's alright, actually I was just here to drop this off" and she pulled two cute sweatshirts and continued "I was hoping to give this to Baby Cole as an early birthday gift"

Irene let out a small "awww" and said "This is really nice of you, you made this?"

"I made the blue one and Sam did the green one"

"This is really cute, I'm sure this will perfectly fit your nephew"

Carly smiled and said "I really hope so, the last time I saw baby Cole, he was really small"

"I know, it's sad that you couldn't see him right now" Irene stated

Carly let out a small smile and said "It's fine, but fingers crossed that, that sweatshirt would fit him"

"I'm sure it will" and she smiled and said "but promise yourself that you will be in his 2nd birthday this coming weekend and bring Sam and Gibby as well"

Carly nodded at her and said "Well, I better be going now, it's getting late"

"Right" and Irene stood up and asked "Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"Oh No, its okay I'll be fine" Carly said

"Are you sure?"Irene asked while she grab the phone lying on the counter

Carly smiled and said "I'm sure" and both of them said their goodbyes and regards.

* * *

Freddie looked around his hotel room as he slip his key card on his right jean pocket, it was big and he felt like he is obligated to stay longer but he only had a few days to stay, for the coming months would be like a rush for him and one thing is on his mind and that was to speak to her.

He rested his traveling bag on one of the big chairs that was completely covered in leather, he walked pass through it as his hand lingered through its silky covering, and he gave out a small breath and tugged his hands into his left jean pocket.

He stared at it for a long time and then he finally realize that for the past 10 years of his life, he was standing in the middle of reality and the girl in his phone have been doing her best to guide him with all the trouble that his sanity can't take.

He knows exactly what to do and there is no way of backing out.

* * *

Carly slip out of her apartment door with only a coat and a pair of gloves to protect her from the cold weather, it was a freezing November.

She walked pass through some doors and got herself into the elevator.

It wasn't the same as the elevator in Bushwell. It has music in it, the kind of sound you hear on hotel elevators and it also comes with an air freshener.

Carly smiled at how foolish her thoughts go when suddenly the elevator door swung open, an old lady from level five stepped in while she holds her crutches tightly.

Carly gave out a smile and offered her hand but the old lady shook her head and said "Oh no dear, I'm sure I can get inside with no trouble"

Carly nodded politely and she asked "Ground floor?"

The old lady slightly moved her head and said "Yes, Thank you"

Carly pushed the down button and the music started playing again.

* * *

Freddie stepped out of the elevator as he said goodbye to the man who was trying to strike a conversation with him.

He quickly moved pass the lobby and got outside into the cold weather, it slip his mind that it was November and winter is coming fast.

He looked around and remembered that back then he always thought that the people in Seattle are way too many for his eyes to handle but when he got to New York, he definitely got his eyes strained by seeing the bundles of human beings walking down the streets anytime of the day.

He quickly shook the unneeded thought and started walking to a direction he knew he surely missed.

* * *

Carly looked around as she stood in front of the lobby's entrance, she wasn't sure why she suddenly got out of bed and walked out of her warm and cozy apartment

She quickly thought where she was supposed to go but she found no answer. Instead she started walking to a place where she had always been for the past 10 years, every winter night.

* * *

Freddie walked through the cobbled street as his feet starts to become numb. He only had a small scarf around his neck and he sure knows that it was not helping him at all.

He looked around like a tourist that has never been in a certain place before, the big signs were lighted up with neon colored bulbs and the smell of the food carts and fast food chains engulf him into a trance, he felt a little hungry and thought the he had not eaten much during lunch and dinner.

He has not been to Seattle for nearly 10 years and he pretty much knew that a lot has changed.

He shook his head at the thought and realize how old he was starting to get but then suddenly his smile started to spread from his face, He looked up at the hanging sign and whispered "It hasn't changed"

* * *

Carly entered the shop and was greeted with the most intoxicating aroma that she had ever come across.

Carly walked straight to the counter when a man bellowed "Carly?"

She moved her head to the right and saw the owner of the shop; Carly gave her a smile and said "Hi Mr. Chambers"

The man nodded as he walks towards Carly and said "I was actually expecting you"

Carly blinked and gave the man as smile and said "Well it's almost winter"

The man gave Carly a please smile and went behind the counter and asked "The usual?"

Carly nodded and said "To go"

"Of course" The man answered

* * *

Freddie stepped inside the small space as a girl walks pass his side to exit.

He dusted of some small droplets of water and directly walked towards the counter.

Freddie leaned over to the guy who was running the coffee machine and asked "Excuse me? Is there a man named-"

"Freddie?" a voice from behind interrupted him.

He quickly looked behind as the voice suddenly becomes familiar to him and he suddenly blurted out "Mr. Chambers?"

The man in his mid 50's walked towards him and gave him a big manly hug and asked "How have you been?"

Freddie let out a smile and said "I'm fine. Great! How about you?"

The man smiled at him and replied "Never been better" and he quirked his brows and asked "Anyway what is with the sudden appearance? And look at you, I feel like I'm twice my age, you have grown up perfectly well"

Freddie smiled at the compliment and answered "I have some things to take care off"

The man gave out a small"Ah" and said "How about this, since it's been long since I saw you. It's on me, order anything you want"

Freddie gave out a small laugh and said "Actually, I'm here for the usual"

"I see" he agreed and he quickly called the guy behind the counter and said "Make this man a warm Cappuccino"

He said his thank you and the man asked "Anything else?"

Freddie looked around and smiled but before he could speak the man said "The table over there misses you so much"

Freddie let out a small laugh and the guy gave him his cappuccino and said "Thank you"

"It is always a pleasure and it's nice seeing you again, kid"

Freddie politely nodded and walked towards the table as he carefully holds the hot cup of coffee in his hands.

* * *

Carly looked around as another car passed through her vision. The cold weather was starting to build up as a gentle breeze starts to surround her. She was sitting at a park bench that has a rusting smell and a very weird creaking noise every time she makes a small move.

It hasn't been fifteen minutes but she felt like Hypothermia was about to hit her. She shuddered and coughed a little as another cold wind brushes through her neck.

"I think its time to go" she whispered to herself

* * *

Freddie gingerly place the opening of the cup onto his lip, he gave it a slight blow and took a small sip. He smiled as the aroma and the taste of the coffee engulf his whole being.

It was a quarter to 10 and the lights from the nearby store were turning off and closing down, Freddie shook his head when something from across the street caught his eyes.

He blinks for a second as a truck passes by.

The vehicle had gone and so was the thing he saw.

He quickly got up from his sit and left the payment for his beverage.

He looked around as a splatter of water from the unmaintained pipeline stained his shoulder.

He quickly crossed the street and stood at a bench just a few inches from the light post.

He was sure he saw someone standing up at this bench.

"Hey!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Carly turned around as she heard the screaming man, he was spreading his arms like and eagle and he was panting really hard yet he couldn't see his face because he was looking the other way.

Everyone who have heard of the scream turned around and made small remarks and Carly heard a man say "Must have had a rough night"

Carly shook her head as she somewhat agreed to the man's statement and turned away.

* * *

"Come on! I know there was somebody here!"

Freddie's breathing started to become shallow, he had gone a few feet away from the coffee shop yet he felt like he went swimming in the Atlantic.

The frustration was building up inside of him, for the last ten years there was something so special about that person he hopes to see and yet he was again dropped down not only ones but a couple of million times already.

He was about to give up when suddenly someone from behind him said "Freddie?"

* * *

Freddie quickly turned around his eyes were red and his hands were shaking.

"Carly?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked

Freddie shook his head and chuckled like a madman and said "I thought I would find her, but I was wrong. Again"

Carly didn't respond when Freddie immediately straightened up and his face turned soft and he said "Remember back when we were in High school, when I asked you to keep a secret for me?"

Carly didn't move an inch; she wasn't sure which one he was talking about, she knows that they had a fare share of secrets back when they were teens but she can't remember all of them so she shook her head and said "I can't-"

Freddie cut her off as he took a step closer to her while he reaches for something in his pocket. He said "This, Remember this?"

Freddie slowly revealed a silver ring resting on his left hand and he asked again "Remember this?"

Carly almost took a step backwards, her eyes were forming tears and her hands were gripping the paper bag that she was holding. It hit her right in the heart; she knew what it was and why it made her feel different for the past ten years.

Freddie notices her reaction and he said softly "I know that what I did after graduation was stupid and that I was sure as hell that you, Sam, Gibby and Spencer would hate me for not telling you that I was set to fly to New York with my mom that night"

Freddie looked at Carly but she never moved a muscle, she looked down and her heart was starting to fall off her soul and the tears were ready to drop off from her eyes and she said to herself "Not yet"

Freddie inhaled deeply as a reply of silence was all he got from her so he continued "I did it because I was tired or maybe I think I was tired"

And then he paused for a little while but then he quickly came back to what he was saying "I think I was tired because ever since god knows when I've been waiting for something or someone but none of those things have come or have happened to me but for the past ten years all I could think about was this ring and you"

She was ready to runaway, run as fast as she can to a place where he could never find her but her feet weren't moving, and her body was cemented to freeze. When suddenly her head moved and swayed left to right.

Freddie saw Carly's reaction and how she shook her head slightly and he said "I never had the chance to be really honest with you when I asked you to keep this as a secret"

She wasn't moving again but her breathing became heavy as she listened to all the things that he has to say.

"Ever since I got the ring and read that fortune, the first person that ever came into my head was you. I always wish that every time I would sit down at that coffee shop across the street I would see you walking at this very sidewalk looking down as if you were trying to find something and when I told you about this I thought you would tell me that it's yours and that maybe you would somehow believe in the fortune as much I as I did since you mentioned about Spencer also getting a fortune at the same Chinese restaurant that I had mine"

Freddie finished of with a loud and heavy breath, he was getting frustrated and annoyed at how she couldn't react to all the things that he was saying when she suddenly looked at him.

Her eyes were wet but she didn't say anything, she just looked at him as if she was trying to say something.

She was ready to blow up when suddenly he reached for her hand and said "I know this is pathetic and you know that I have never believe in such fortune and fate before but this one is different, when I first got this while kneeling down at the same place that we are standing right now to the day that I saw you again in my studio as a client. I never stopped thinking about you."

And he shook his head again as if he had said something wrong and continued "No, Wait. I have never stopped thinking about you ever since I met you up until now that we are both standing in this freezing cold weather when in fact we could be inside our own place right now while enjoying a cup of hot tea and watching reruns of Celebrities underwater"

And he took her hand and placed it right in front of them and he said "I want you to have this. Because I know that if I keep this to myself forever, I might actually die with regrets for not telling you all this things, but I'm ready to move-"

Carly cut her off and said "Stop, I also want to tell you something. I want to be honest with you, this ring right here is my grandmother's ring and-"

"Freddie!"

Both of them turned their head as an emerging silhouette walked towards them.

Carly had no clue to whoever owns that voice, she was sure it wasn't Sam because it was too high and pitchy.

Freddie on the other hand knows who owns that voice although he couldn't say her name out loud but when she moved towards Freddie and hugged him tightly and gave him a small kiss on the lips, he quickly murmured "Babe"

Carly looked at the two person in front of her as the scene unfold and she was sure enough that she saw him say 'Babe' in a low tone voice and it broke her.

The lady turned to Carly and she looked at her from top to bottom and said "Are you Carly, Carly Shay?"

Carly quickly propped her head up without showing any tears or heartache on her face; she smiled and responded "Yeah, I'm Carly"

The lady then quickly gave her a small hug and turned to Freddie and slapped him in his left arm and said "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing your friends"

Freddie didn't say a thing because she quickly faced Carly and said "Hi, I'm Elise and I'm a huge iCarly fan, I can't believe Freddie here didn't tell me why he was coming back to Seattle, so I have to find out and I think it is a good idea, because I get to meet you and tell you about a great news"

Carly quirked her eyes and she looked at Freddie and she asked her "What News?"

Elise's face looked shock and she again slapped Freddie in his arm and said "You haven't said anything yet to her?"

Freddie then slowly shook her head his eyes all gazed up at Carly.

Elise inhaled slowly and said "His just really not that good with words or is just the shy type, I know you know that but" and she took a white scented envelope in her bag and handed it to Carly and said "Me and Freddie are getting married by the end of this month"

Carly looked at the envelope as the news struck her like a baseball bat as Elise kept talking " I know it's really late since me and Freddie have been together ever since he moved to New York and I know I could never find any guy like him. His sensitive, not short tempered, sweet, easily to talk to, always there for you and not that I take the handsome guy husband theory but his really cute and good looking and I know that if you ever find a guy like him you would never let him go"

Carly was looking at her as she finishes her monologue and to top it off Elise quickly engulf her with a huge, heartwarming hug.

"Miss" Another voice was heard from another direction.

All three of them looked at a cab that was park a few feet away from them.

Elise quickly let go of Carly and said "Oh gosh, I forgot to pay." And she looks at Freddie and asked "Do you want me to ask him to wait for us?"

Freddie didn't say a thing and Elise noticed that his face especially his nose was really red so she quickly said "You might get a cold, you know you're not very good with this kind of weather. Anyway, I'll just wait for you in the car because it is actually getting cold out here"

And she turned towards Carly and said "I can't wait to see you this 28th" and she gave her again a tight hug and said her regards and walked away.

The silence has engulfed them like a bubble when Freddie asked with his raspy and shaky voice "Why didn't you tell me?"

Carly shook her head when she saw a tear fall down his cheeks and she said "I was-"

Freddie cut her off, his face was hot and his eyes were stinging and he said "Because you were scared. And that I might be waiting for somebody else when in all honesty I was only waiting for you"

Tears were flowing freely on her face and her hands were terribly shaking as she said "I'm sorry"

Freddie shook his head and wiped of the tears in his eyes. He said "No, I'm sorry. I was never straight forward with all my feeling. I would always ask you but I never had the courage to take action and I'm sorry that it took me this long to finally say this to you, to be really honest with you"

Carly couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was the one apologizing when in fact she was the reason why they are all tangled up in this mess and she said "How can you be so nice to me and take all the blame when it's my entire fault"

Freddie didn't say a word instead he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and said "Because what ever I do, I could never be mad at you and because I chose to love you in the first place, and I'm really sorry if I ever made you feel that you loved me as well because if I hadn't fallen in love with you then I wouldn't have put you in this kind of mess and heartache"

And he stepped backwards and said "Please don't take all the blame for my feelings, because I would regret everything that I would be doing with my life for as long as I live if you do"

And he forced a smile like he always does and she looked at him and said "How could I do that?"

Freddie didn't answer instead Carly asked "Do you love her?"

Freddie looked at her and said "Yes, I do."

That was all that she needs to hear. She didn't say a thing and before she could speak again, Freddie spoke "But the way I loved you is very different form the way I love her. Yours is for a lifetime and I don't need any vow to tell to the world that I would I love you for the rest of my life"

Carly looked at him with tears flowing freely on her cheeks, it was now the time to breakdown and be vulnerable when suddenly Freddie grabbed her shoulders and asked "Look at me"

Carly slowly tilted her head and as soon as their eyes met she saw the blazing eyes of a 13 years old Freddie Benson with a cheeky smile and a boy next door aura, she smiled.

Freddie did his signature expression as he said "I want you to find someone who would make you smile and laugh and be there for you anytime of the day, don't look for a person like me. I know you won't, but if it happens please don't. I want you to find someone who's completely different from me but will still love you more than I did, because that is what I want for you"

And Freddie let out a small chuckle and said "Because I want to be the only Freddie Benson, for you"

And she looked at Freddie straight to his eyes and said "I'm happy for you"

Freddie didn't smile instead he said "Thank you and I want you to be happy as well, even if things are hard for both of us right now. I want you to be happy"

* * *

Cary and Freddie both stood in the middle of a foggy Seattle street with only a lamp post to light them. They weren't anticipating the events that had happened to them tonight, they knew that they were just getting coffee and doing things that they have been doing for the past few years. Pretending that neither of them exists in the real world and none of those feelings have been felt by each other.

They never imagined this happening.

She always believes that Freddie will be there for her, anytime. And that he will always take her back as soon as she confesses her feeling to him.

But she was too late.

And on the other hand, He always believe that Carly never felt anything towards him except for their most treasured friendship and that it is too late for him to take action.

But he couldn't turn his back anymore on Elise.

And the only thing that they can do is hope that both of them could be happy without being together and that they wish that they could move on, now that everything is said and done.

* * *

End

* * *

**A/N: Thank you. That is the first thing I would like to say to everyone who have read and gave their time to review this story. Thank you to: SirRay, PD31, guzman97, camedie, RemDiamond, MixItUp, Subject87, aprilmay279, CutesyBunny and those two unknowns who gave their extra time to review and put inputs to my story. (I'm actually trying to work on my spelling and grammatical errors and punctuation mistakes, although I can't assure you that this last chapter is very clean of errors, but thank you because you have helped me in so many ways) thank you to those who have fav. and alerted this stroy! Thank you to those people who have read the story and even if you didn't reviewed this story, I still love and appreciate you! Thank you.**

**Also, I don't know when I'll start writing again, since college is taking up most of my time but hopefully I could write soon enough but until then..thank you!**

**********And Lastly, To the reader(s). ****Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are very welcome.**


End file.
